


Spiked

by Sherlokid42



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Sherlokid42
Summary: For classic rock bingo
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Classic Rock Bingo





	Spiked

After the gig the guys decided to stay and drink at the Whiskey A-Go-Go. Tommy was standing at the bar waiting to order drinks when a burly man jostled him to also belly up to the bar. 

"Sorry," he shouted over the noise, "I'm Chuck.”

"Its ok dude, its busy," Tommy replied. 

"Aww come on aren't you going to give me your name?" Chuck pouted. The bartender came to take Tommy's order, which he was thankful for. He scanned the crowd and stopped when he heard the familiar laugh across the room. Nikki had his head tossed back and a smile plastered to his face, laughing at whatever Vince had said to him. Tommy's eyes were glued to the bassist, so he missed the appraising looks from the burly man next to him, and when the man slipped something in his drink, he missed that too. Tommy turned around and threw some cash on the bar before downing his drink and flagging the bartender for another. 

"You here alone tonight?" Chuck asked when he was able to get Tommys attention. 

"Huh, no dude. I'm here with my friends," Tommy gestured vaguely in the direction of the rest of Mötley Crüe. 

"Oh, I see," noticing the girls throwing themselves at the men seated at the table Tommy pointed at. "You guys famous or something?" 

"Or something," Tommy smiled, as he went to walk away from the bar he realized something wasn't right. Everything was fuzzy, and he felt really heavy. He tried to wave to get Nikkis attention but the big man who'd been talking to him just grabbed his arm, and started leading him out of the bar. Tommy struggled to be let go, but he kept getting dizzy and tripping. 

"Oh, sorry don't mind my friend. He's had too much to drink. I'm gonna get him out of here," the big man said to the bouncer. 

Tommy tried to say he didn't want to go, but wasn't able to get the words out in time. The man lead him around the corner and down a dark alley. 

***  
In the meantime, Nikki had realized he had lost sight of the drummer and when searching the bar managed to catch a glimpse of a huge man leading Tommy out. Nikki managed to extract himself from the gaggle of groupies and headed for the door, wanting to make sure Tommy was ok. 

***

In the alley the man had Tommy pressed against the filthy wall and was fumbling to get his pants and belt undone. Tommy was struggling weakly, trying to stay conscious and get away. 

***

Nikki rounded the corner to the alley, panicked because he hadn't made it out of the bar fast enough to see where they went. He stopped short when he saw the scene in front of him. 

The man had Tommy pinned to the brick wall, both hands restrained behind Tommy's back and his pants to his knees. The man appeared to be fumbling with his own belt one handed when Nikki picked up a loose 2x4 and hit the man over the head with it. The huge man went down like a sack of potatoes. 

Nikki reached over to Tommy who jerked away weakly saying no. Nikki shushed him and pulled Tommy's pants back up. He wrapped an arm around Tommy and lead him back to the front of the bar. Nikki looked up and saw Mick looking around. 

"Mick, over here!" Nikki called. 

Mick rushed over, "What kind of trouble did the drummer get in now?"

"I think he's been roofied, knocked the guy out who was going to take advantage. We need to get him back to the apartment fast." Nikki explained. 

"Let me go tell Vince," Mick was off to tell the singer they were leaving, and back faster than he normally moved. "Let's get the kid outta here." 

****

Mick helped him get Tommy in his room, before he headed to bed. Nikki got a glass of water, some aspirin and a trash can before pulling off Tommy's shoes. He went to work on the jeans when Tommy slapped his hands. 

"No..." Tommy mumbled. 

"Hey, you’re safe in your own bed. I’m just going to make you comfortable." Nikki soothed. 

"Don't.... don't tell Nikki....he... .... thinks I'm a stupid kid," Tommy slurred, too out of it too even realize that it was Nikki with him. 

Nikki's heart broke, hearing the plea, and resolved to get things sorted out in the morning. Nikki pulled off Tommy's jeans and tee and pulled the covers over him. And decided he would stay to make sure Tommy was ok, he told himself. 

Nikki stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed next to the passed out drummer, and wished not for the first time these were different circumstances. 

***

Tommy came to the next morning and realized two things, his head was killing him and he was gonna puke. Tommy scrambled to get out of bed and froze when he touched a body next to him, he looked closer and realized the raven haired bass player was asleep next to him. Tommy froze, he didn't feel like he'd he had sex the night before, and then he realized he couldn't remember anything after buying a drink and that guy that wouldn't leave him alone. Tommy tried to put two and two together and conclusion he came to made him feel even sicker. 

Tommy tried to crawl over Nikki to get out of bed, but the bed bounced and Tommy couldn't stop himself and he puked all over Nikki, and the bed. 

Nikki woke up when Tommy started to crawl over him, and he realized Tommy was going to be sick but he wasn't fast enough to grab the trash can. Nikki looked up and Tommy was covered in puke and so was he and so was the comforter. Tommy realized Nikki was awake.

"Oh Nik, I'm so sorry," he cried. 

"Hey, hey Tommy, calm down, it's ok. Let's get cleaned up and I'll grab the blanket from my room and we can go back to sleep ok?" Nikki soothed reaching out to rub his hands up and down Tommy's arms. 

"You’re...you’re not mad?" Tommy sniffled, climbing off the bed. 

"Why would I be mad? Come on to the bathroom," Nikki ushered Tommy through the quiet apartment and shut them in the bathroom, he set the temp on the water and helped Tommy climb in. Tommy leaned out of the curtain. 

"I puked on you, and it looks like you've been taking care of me all night, I don't know what happened." Nikki gave the younger man a small smile. 

"We'll talk about it in a minute. Let me go pull the comforter off the bed and get you some new boxers," Nikki pulled the bathroom door shut behind him and took a deep breath before setting about his list. 

Nikki didn't know how to tell the drummer that he didn't mind taking care of him, or how scared he was in that alley, or even that he loved him. Nikki pulled the comforter off the bed and wadded it up in the corner, grabbed a pair of boxers for Tommy before heading to his own room, grabbing boxers for himself and his blanket making sure to keep it away from himself he tossed it in Tommy's room and headed back to the bathroom. 

Tommy heard the door shut behind Nikki and finally let himself cry. He couldn't be sure what happened, he didn't think he'd been hurt, but he still felt so sick. Tommy was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear the bathroom door open. 

Nikki heard crying when he reached the bathroom, he slipped inside trying to keep the warm air in, and tentatively reached for the shower curtain. 

"T-bone, babe, are you ok?" Nikki winced when he realized what he said but hoped Tommy hadn't noticed. 

Tommy sniffled, "uh, yea, sorry."Nikki pulled the curtain back when the crying resumed. 

"Hey, hey come here," he soothed, stepping under the spray with Tommy. He pulled the lanky man to his chest. "It's ok, he didn't hurt you," Nikki comforted. Tommy looked up at Nikki, his hair plastered to his head and eyes red rimmed. 

"No...nothing bad happened?"

Nikki smiled, "I realized I didn't see you at the bar, and caught a glimpse of this big ugly dude leading you from the bar. I took off after him and found the both of you in the alley..." Nikki paused and took a deep breath. "He had you pressed up against the building and had your pants pulled down, he was trying to get his undone, but you were not making it easy. I... I grabbed a piece of wood and bashed him in the head, and got you put back together and Mick and I brought you home." Nikki finished in a rush. 

Tommy looked up at him with adoration, "you saved me?"

"I... I did what any friend would do," Nikki mumbled. 

They were both startled by a banging on the bathroom door. "Would you two just kiss already so some of us can go pee?" Mick angrily shouted. 

Nikki and Tommy burst out laughing and quickly washed off the puke and got dried off and dressed. They passed a fuming Mick pacing in the hallway, "fucking teenagers" he grumbled. Nikki gave Tommy the aspirin and some water and they both crawled in Tommy's bed. 

"We're going to have to do laundry later," Nikki said. Tommy yawned. 

"Yea but right now I want some more sleep," Tommy situated himself under Nikki's arm with his head on the older man's chest, he felt Nikki freeze, before relaxing into the contact. Nikki began stroking the fingers of one hand across Tommy's shoulders. 

Tommy tipped his head back to look at Nikki, and saw a small smile playing at the corners of the bassists mouth. 

"What?" Tommy asked. 

Nikki leaned down and brushed a kiss across Tommy's lips, "I've just wanted to do that for a while now."


End file.
